Change in Routine
by Roxi2Star
Summary: A look at Lovino and Antonio's changing morning routine.


**Because I have free time while being a Teacher's Assistant (and I'm still waiting for my laptop to be fixed and my school blocked FanFiction with a small quota time to be on it) I've decided I'm writing this on my free time and will upload it either by sending to myself and doing it on my dad's computer or doing it on my quota time~. So yeah.**

**I thought of this while reading a fic called "Habit" or "Force of Habit" or something like that. All I know is it gave me an idea, which is different and longer but it has a similar change in their relationship. Like some key things are the same. So yeah!**

Antonio and Lovino had a routine every morning, and Antonio loved it, and never wanted it to change. Every morning they woke up at 6 o'clock (well they try to but they roll out of bed somewhere between 6:15 and 6:30) on opposite side of the full sized bed they share. No they are not lovers. If you were to ask them, depending on who you asked you would get a "Oh no, we're not but he is super cute!" or a "Fuck no! What the hell is your problem?" followed by a laugh or a punch to the stomach. They sleep in the same bed due to lack of cash flow, and can't afford another bed.

After they get out of bed they go into the bathroom. Lovino takes his shower first, while Antonio shaves, brushes his teeth and does other morning things. Then they switch. During this time they talk about chores they have to do around the house. When Antonio is showered and they both brush and dry their hair they get dressed.

Antonio is a police officer, but is saving most of his money to pay for his brother Carlos to go to college and for his mother who has cancer. Lovino is a chef at a local restaurant, and is currently saving up to buy his own place to open. He wants to name after his Grandfather.

Every day Antonio wears his police uniform and Lovino wears a black button up shirt and black pants. When he puts his button up shirt on, he always miss-buttons it. Antonio also points it out for him, so Lovino has to unbutton the entire thing and re-button it.

After they get dressed, Lovino makes them breakfast, whether it be pancakes or paella, while Antonio will read news articles aloud and drink coffee from the kitchen table. When Lovino gives him his plate, he always notices that Antonio missed a spot in his hair, so it's much less tame than the rest. Lovino points it out, and Antonio finger combs it down.

When they finish eating, Lovino usually has some food on the corner of his lips. Antonio will point it out for him and hand him a napkin. After that they get their jackets on and Antonio tries to put on his black tie he has to wear for his uniform. Everyday Lovino laughs at him before fixing it himself. They walk downstairs together, and Antonio drives Lovino to work, says goodbye then goes to work himself.

Then there was a change. It started as so small, but more changes took place. About a month later their routine was a bit different. Wake up around 6, both are in the middle, Antonio's arm around Lovino's waist. After some awkward glance and flushed cheeks, they would get out of bed. Once showered, they got dressed. When Lovino miss-buttons his shirt, Antonio, without a word, fixes it for him.

When they get down stairs, and start breakfast, instead of Antonio reading aloud, he gently flirts with Lovino… And Lovino flirts back. When Lovino sees Antonio missed a spot in his hair, he uses his hand to comb it down for him. After they eat, Antonio chuckles at the food in the corner of Lovino's mouth. Antonio licks his thumb and cleans it for Lovino, who growls and grumbles at him.

When Antonio needs help putting his tie on, Lovino does it for him, but his hand gently slides down Antonio's chest. Everyday, he blushes and pulls his hand away. Then Antonio drives them to work, saying goodbye to Lovino.

The next time it changed it was only one thing… But this one thing would lead to several changes. One day, after Antonio drops Lovino off at work, Antonio kissed him goodbye. It was a simple kiss, but the impact was lasting. Lovino blushed and grumbled, but this kiss worked its way into their routine.

Neither of them noticed any changes after that. Not until much later. Everything was slow, but now, looking back it's changed a lot.

Every morning at about 6, Antonio and Lovino wake up, Lovino on top of Antonio. Both are naked from the night before events. Antonio will smile and kiss Lovino, whispering "Good morning beautiful." which will be met with a "Good morning bad breath bastard." They shower together, more often than not, have some lazy morning sex. They would shave and other morning things then get dressed.

Lovino still miss buttons his shirt, and Antonio re-buttons it for him. Sometimes, he'll kiss up Lovino's chest as he re-buttons it. This will cause Lovino to blush madly and mumble "Bastard" under his breath. After they eat and are out the door, Antonio drives them to work. Lovino gets out of the car, and always makes a point to kiss Antonio goodbye.

It took Antonio a long time, but he realized how much his mornings have changed over the last few months, and as he woke up one morning, and to his surprise it was a little before 6. His thoughts as he kissed Lovino's head were;

_ I guess a little change in routine isn't all that bad._

**So yeah. Lame ending is lame. But yeah, I hope you liked it. I really like this idea, (aside from the ending) and I hold it close. I hope you leave a review, because I love hearing your input! But if you can't that's cool too. Well I'm out.**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star **


End file.
